Into The Twilight
by Forever La Tua Cantante
Summary: I never did leave for Forks. Instead, I stayed with Rene and moved to Jacksonville. But the supernatural was meant for me, it seemed, I just had to find it out a bit differently. Told from Bella's point of view
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I had been working on this story before, but stopped writing/posting. I deleted, and am starting over.

So I've been having some plot bunnies running through my head, and decided to give this a go. Hopefully it won't be a disappointment. Let me know what you think, it'd be appreciated.

* * *

I never did leave for Forks.

My mother had driven me to the Airport, windows rolled down to let in the beautiful seventy-five degree weather. I had my parka packed in my carry on bag, I had made up my mind set to suffer in silence. I even had a wad of cash that I'd saved up to buy a car so that I wouldn't be forced to be driven around the small town in a police cruiser.

Phil, my mothers new husband, had taken my luggage out of the back of the S.U.V. and we walked in silence to check my luggage. It was while we were waiting in line that my mother, again, turned to me with sad and pleading eyes.

"Bella," it crushed my heart to see the pain my leaving was causing her, "you don't have to do this."

That was what had crushed through my resolve. I had always known that I didn't have to leave, that I wasn't being pressured to move to Forks to spent time with Charlie, my dad. I knew that it was a choice I had made in self-sacrifice thinking it would be the best thing for my mothers new marriage.

I knew that like me, Charlie was a loner. He would be fine without me underfoot, he would remember to pay the bills, he would remember to thaw food for dinner, he would remember all the tasks that kept life running smoothly. My mom though… she didn't remember these things without my help, she was erratic and hair-brained, and at times very much like a child. I remember going away for the weekend to spend the night with a friend and she had let her cell phone die, saying she didn't remember where the charger went.

Yes, Charlie would certainly be fine. My mother needed my help, she needed my love and my presence. So rather than checking my luggage in we received a refund for my ticket and turned back onto the road towards Phoenix, the place that would be my home for one more week before moving to Jacksonville, Florida.

On the drive home I had called Charlie.

"Hey Bells, about to get on the plane?" His voice was happy, excited even.

"Actually, about that Cha-dad, I decided to move to Jacksonville instead. You know how mom is, I just can't stand to leave her on her own. Besides, now you don't have to share the bathroom with a teenage girl."

I waited a moment while it sunk in, hoping I hadn't inadvertently hurt Charlie. He was my dad, I did love him, I just thought that since he'd been living alone for the last sixteen years that this wouldn't matter as much. Besides, Charlie was married to his job as Police Chief Swan.

"Oh, well that's fine Bella. Rene needs you, she certainly needs someone to ensure edible food reaches the table. Enjoy Jacksonville, kiddo, and maybe I'll see you for spring break?"

That was a record length speech for Charlie, he wasn't really a man of words. "Yeah, dad. I'll visit you on spring break, while every other kid is flying to Florida I'll fly on out to Forks. Okay?"

"You got it, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

I guess if I couldn't have lived in Phoenix any longer, Jacksonville was the next best place. The temperature varied from mildly warm to scorching during the summers, and winters were a, at their coldest, thirty-degrees. The sun was a near-constant companion, with the exception of Florida afternoon Thunderstorms.

It was shocking, I managed to fit in at the High School. I had AP Chemistry, Biology, Trigonometry, Italian, AP Literature and… Gym. There was just no getting around Gym, as much as I despised the class. I wasn't a very coordinated individual; so when you tell me to run around, use my hand and try to interact with an object at the same time, someone usually gets hurt. But my friends thought my lack of grace was an endearing quality, and I certainly wasn't going to tell them otherwise.

My senior year had been a blast. I'd gone out on a few dates - dating just wasn't my thing, thanks to Rene and Charlie. They had me pretty well set against marriage, and love for that matter, until I was thirty. I managed to graduate with honors, score high on my SAT's, not kill anyone in Gym, and get accepted into multiple colleges. I was going to the University of Washington though; they had provided me with a full scholarship. My major was literature and journalism, with a minor in Politics - my klutzy nature wasn't likely to ruin that career.

At the present moment, life was great.

I was standing between Charlie and my mother, dressed in blue graduates robes, smiling at Phil who was taking pictures of us. I was now an adult, graduated from high school and looking forward to my summer break before college began.

Rene kissed my cheek before she walked over to Phil and grabbed the camera before taking another picture of Charlie and I.

"So Dad, are you looking forward to the wedding?" Charlie had done quite well without me around, it was only a week after I'd decided not to move to Forks that he'd met a rather charming woman. They were getting married in three weeks.

"I most certainly am, Bells. You're going to love Debbie, I know you will. Well, you may not like her very much when she shows you the dress you're wearing for the wedding. Other than that though, you'll love her." He actually cringed around the word dress.

I forced a smile, not willing to dampen his good mood. Debbie was a fashion designer based out of Seattle, she had met my father while broken down on the side of the Highway in Forks. He was her knight in shining armor, and I couldn't be happier for my dad. I did however have fears about the dress. Debbie had made it her goal to dress me up from a distance, and I often received packages via FedEx and UPS with clothes that she had designed. Most of them - silk and pink - were hung up in my closet and never brought out. They didn't need to know that though.

Charlie and I were catching a plane up to Forks tonight, and for the next month I would be helping finalize wedding details, endure dress fittings, spend quality time with Charlie and Debbie, and job hunt. Charlie assured me I'd be able to find a job that would work with my school hours, and I knew that meant he'd pull a few strings and use his leverage around town.

"Bella?"

My mother's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up with a smile. "Yeah, Mom?"

Rene and Phil were holding out a small package for me, Rene bouncing up and down excitedly like a small child who was having trouble not ruining the surprise. "It's your graduation gift from Phil and I."

I took the package and slipped my finger beneath the blue paper, carefully unwrapping the gift. And of course, what with my luck, I managed a paper cut on the reflective paper. I quickly applied pressure to the small cut to make sure it would not bleed, and once sure that it wouldn't I finished unwrapping the gift.

There, in my hands, was a roundtrip plane ticket to Italy. I had studied Italian in school and had fallen in love with the stories and culture. The flight out was from Washington in exactly one month, and return trip was back to Washington two weeks later.

"Wha- W-o-w. You both rock! Thanks so much, I love it." I pulled them both into a tight hug, grinning like an idiot. When I pulled back my mother had another gift in hand; a check for fifteen-hundred dollars.

"You can't go to Italy and not have ample spending money." She offered as an explanation to the second gift. I knew Phil had been doing well with his baseball career, the major leagues had been scouting him, but I never truly guessed how good he was doing.

I started to cry and quickly wiped away at the tears. "Thanks so much mom, and you too, Phil. Oh, I'm going to miss you both so much!" I pulled them both in to a hug against before pulling back. "Thanks, thanks." I couldn't think of any other words.

"We should get going Bells, don't want to miss our plane."

I looked up at Charlie as I wiped another tear away before nodding. My luggage was already in his rental car, and I was ready to go. I looked forward to spending the time with Charlie, and as such the woman who was going to make him happy. The woman who finally helped him move on from Rene. With one last hug from my mother and from Phil, Charlie and I left.

Our flight was a red-eye, so there wasn't much scenery to watch as we neared our destination. When we landed in Seattle it was raining, we boarded the small plane to Port Angeles, and were soon in a cab heading towards Charlie's place.

When the cab dropped us off I noticed an older make Chevy, the unbreakable type from the fifties, parked against the curb. "When did you get a new truck?" Surprise and confusion were clear in my voice.

Charlie reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced towards the truck, my suitcase in his other hand. "Well, Bells… I had bought it as a homecoming gift for you when I thought you were going to live here. I've kept it up and running though, and it's still yours. You'll need a ride to get around campus."

I looked from Charlie back to the truck in shock. He bought me a truck? In one day, I not only got a plane ticket to Italy for two weeks, but fifteen-hundred spending cash _and_ a truck? It wasn't until I began to feel light headed that I remembered I needed to breath. _That's_ all I needed to do; faint from the excitement.

"Dad, really? You didn't have to- I never thought- Thanks!" I ran around the truck and examined the interior, it was in great shape given the age. "This is _perfect _for me."

Charlie only laughed at my excitement, pleased that I liked the truck.

My room was exactly as I remembered it. The yellow lace curtains, the blue walls, the wood floor… nothing had changed since I had occupied the room in a crib. I took my time unpacking my suitcase, folding my clothes neatly into the wooden dresser and hanging the rest. I placed a few pictures of myself with Rene and Phil, as well as a few of my friends from school onto my night stand.

It was almost dawn when I finally decided to get some sleep. The jet lag was going to be hard to get over. I opened the old window in my room - which required a great deal of effort on my part - before finally flopping down into the bed. I was asleep before I'd even removed my shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it's been forever since I worked on this story. I finally got things settled down a bit, so here comes another chapter! Thanks so very, very, very much for all of your patience!! This chapter is a bit short, nothing too exciting. Hope you enjoy it though.

**Listening to: **

Undead by Hollywood Undead.

Wake Up by Three Days Grace.

Bliss by Muse.

Lux Aeterna.

Ride by Acafool.

Sound of Madness by Shindown (ß- Friggin awesome song, it was repeated once or twice. ))

* * *

The outside world was lost to me for several hours. I didn't wake up until two in the afternoon, and even then it was against my own free will. I tried unsuccessfully to slip back into unconsciousness, but after thirty minutes of my futile attempt I slid out of bed, joints popping as I stretched.

Glancing out of the window I wasn't surprised to see that the sun wasn't out, despite the fact that it was nearly summer. There was an overcast, my friend the sun long missed already. It really was amazing just how much the sun could do for your attitude, but I vowed to keep my hopes high.

I took my time folding my clothes and placing them in the drawers, hanging the clothes given to me by Debbie. Once that was done I grabbed my toiletry bag and made my way to the bathroom, taking the longest shower I could manage. Only when the hot water began to run cold did I finally shut off the water, quickly wrapping myself in a towel. I brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair until it was straight before heading back to my room.

I knew Charlie would want to introduce me to Debbie today so I dutifully walked to my closet and opened it up. If it meant making Charlie happy, I would make myself wear silk in colors that only belonged on Easter candy, I would suffering in silence. Self-sacrifice is a good quality, right?

I finally opted to wear a pastel yellow sleeveless sundress, the color thankfully did not wash out my own color - it gave me a lightly sun kissed look, the dress stopped just above my knee. A pair of glossy black flip flops (heels and I just didn't get along ) completed the look. When I went down stairs Charlie was sitting in his favorite recliner watching sports highlights.

"Morning, Bells." He glanced up from the television. "You look nice."

"Dad, it's afternoon you know, not morning." I laughed as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cereal bar - Charlie always bought them when I was coming to town - before claiming the couch as mine in the living room. "Thanks, it's a dress Debbie sent me. I figured you, we, would be doing something with her today?"

Charlie didn't bother to look up from the show again, instead he nodded. "You're right, Bells. Debbie is on her way to pick us up, we're going down to the reservation to have a cookout with the Blacks. You remember Billy and Jacob, right?"

It took me a moment, but I quickly remembered my visits to Forks when I was younger. Jacob had been a good friend, we would play in the mud and cause as much trouble as we could manage. Charlie and Billy usually just laughed at us though. It brought a smile to my face, I would actually know someone, if only a little… "Yeah, I remember them. How've they been?"

Charlie picked up the remote and turned the television off before heading into the kitchen. I could hear him rummaging through the fridge, likely providing the alcohol for today's get together. "They've been doing very well. Jacob has become quite the mechanic, he's the one who fixed up that truck. Billy, well… he is the same ol' Billy he has always been."

The sound of an engine cutting off caught my attention just as Charlie returned to the living room, two six packs in hand. He smiled widely as he opened the door, my view of Debbie blocked as he embraced her. Finally he pulled away, and ushered her into the house.

Debbie was a beautiful woman, but not overly so. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and while she was just as pale as most who lived in Washington she still managed a healthy glow. She was a little taller than myself, about five-foot-seven. She let out the smallest of squeals before pulling me into a tight embrace.

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled myself from her death grip. "It's very nice to meet you, Debbie."

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella! Oh, you're father has told me so much about you, and the pictures do you no justice at all! Oh, you look so beautiful in that dress."

My smile grew. She was easily excitable, with a very bright personality. She certainly seemed perfect for Charlie. Pleased that she liked seeing me in her dress, I did a small spin just for her - slow enough that I wouldn't stumble over my own feet.

Soon we were packed up; Charlie was providing the beer and fishing poles, he and Billy would fish ever opportunity they could, the Black's were providing the food, and Debbie and I were providing the 'good company'. It wasn't a long drive, only fifteen minutes or so until we hit the border of the reservation, and Debbie kept me plenty amused describing wedding plans.

The wedding was going to by a relatively 'small' event, small being a lightly used term; of about one-hundred twenty-five guests. The colors being royal blue, silver and white, she had custom designed the gowns of her bridesmaids as well as the groomsmen attire. She'd hired the wedding planner, booked the venue, hired the caterer and decided on the menu, ordered the flowers and received all of her RSVP's; the woman certainly knew what she was doing. Tomorrow would be the first fitting for my gown, I would meet the wedding planner and see the location of the wedding.

We finally came to a halt outside of a small house, it's appearance that of a small barn thanks to the dull peeling red paint and narrow windows. We climbed out of Debbie's car; a cute, and very powerful, blue Mustang GT. We were unpacking the trunk when the Black's reached us. Billy looked the same as ever, his hair just had a more grey tint than before. Jacob however had changed a lot since we were children.

The most obvious difference was his size, he was _huge_. It was hard to believe that he was younger than myself, given that he stood a good… eleven inches taller than me, easily six-foot-five. His skin was a dark russet, his hair was long and looked quite silky, I blushed as I found myself tempted to touch it. His face was squared off, no childhood roundness evident, and he was quite muscular; something he clearly didn't attempt to hide beneath the well fit white shirt he was wearing. He would have been quite intimidating if he were wearing the largest, most goofy grin.

"Hey, Bella! It's been forever."

I laughed as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, amazed at the heat his body was radiating. I returned the hug to the best of my ability, inhaling a deep musky-woods scent, before pulling back and looking up. "Hey Ch-Dad, are you sure Jacob is younger than I am? He's taller than you!"

"And still growing." Jacob cut in, his grin growing even wider.

Billy turned his wheelchair around towards the house, looking back at us. "Food won't be ready for a while yet, why don't you two go catch up?"

Jacob didn't even hesitate before grabbing my hand and dragging me, and yes I do mean dragging, my legs unable to keep up with his stride. He lead me through a thick strand of trees and shrubs until we finally arrived at his garage. Inside was a red car, I recognized the design on the grill to be a Volkswagen.

"It's a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, classic. I rebuilt it, bottom to top." He looked over at the car, pride evident on his face.

"That's right, Charlie told me you're quite the mechanic. He said you fixed up the Chevy, it drives wonderfully, thanks Jacob." I sat down on an old sofa as he handed me a root beer. "So is that what you do all day, hang out here in the garage and work on cars?"

Jacob had sat down beside me, opening up his own can of soda. "No, the car is completed. I just finished rebuilding a motorcycle as well. But I like to go down to the beach a lot, and cliff dive. When I'm not doing that I'm usually sleeping, eating or hanging out with a group of friends."

"Cliff diving?" I quirked a brow in his direction, that sounded like it could be quite fun… dangerous, but fun indeed.

Jacob faked a look of mock horror. "Don't tell me you're into extreme sports, Miss Swan?" He nudged me with his elbow.

"Perhaps I am, but you have to promise not to tell Charlie. He'd have a heart attack, especially if he knew that Renee, my mom, had a motorcycle in Jacksonville that she use to let me ride. I think if Charlie knew he'd try to have her arrested for no good reason." I couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

Jacob looked like he was about to say something before his attention was pulled elsewhere. "Hotdogs, hamburgers and chicken. You've got to love warm days and grilling!"

I laughed, he was certainly a growing teenage boy! I was only faintly aware of the smell of smoke and food, but he was like a hound dog on a trail. We made our way slowly back to the house, where the adults were gathered at a table off to the side of the grill, Debbie setting out paper plates, utensils and the side dishes; potato salad, baked beans, salad, condiments and buns. Charlie was manning the grill, it seemed.

"Food smells great, dad." The rest of the day passed with good food, great conversation and some rather amusing games. Best part of all, I had found myself a wonderful friend in the small town. Things were certainly looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is very short, and not quite what I wanted. It's the best I was able to come up with, and I finally decided to just post it, get it out of the way and move on with better chapters! I am trying to dedicate more time to my writing now, I promise. But being Branch Management, I do work a wee bit of overtime every week and tax season is starting up also I greatly appreciate your patience, and hope everyone is enjoying the story. Also, please review when you get the chance. It really does help add fuel to the writing fire, and it's always nice to know who's reading.

* * *

The next couple of weeks had passed in quite a blur. I spent a great deal of my free time with Jacob down at La Push. Our friendship had grown quite strong in such a short period of time, and he was a large part of my sanity here in Forks. We swam at the beach, he even humored me with cliff diving on occasion, we rode bikes, and I would watch him work in his garage. I remembered when I had just arrived in Forks, how much I missed the sun. Jacob was my sun now, he brightened my day and warmed my soul.

"Are you certain you have to leave?"

I laughed inwardly as I looked through the window of my truck at Jacob. We had spent the better part of the morning down at the beach swimming, only leaving because I had my final dress fitting today. The wedding was tomorrow.

"You know I do, Jacob. Besides, don't you have to go pick up the tuxes for yourself and Billy?"

His only reply was a sheepish grin. Billy was Charlie's best man, and Jacob was one of two groomsmen. They'd had their final fittings yesterday, and simply had to retrieve their suits from the cleaners.

The truck came to life with a loud roar, or was it a groan? Either way I was off to the fitting. When I arrived I parked my car between Debbie's BMW and a rather bright yellow sports car, I couldn't quite place the make. The symbol looked slightly like a suite of arms, the back said GT2. It looked like a _very _fast car.

In the time it had taken to reach Debbie's shop, my hair had completely dried from my time at the beach. I pulled it back into a ponytail as I climbed out of my truck, not bothering to lock it before heading in.

Debbie's shop was window front, with plush carpet and exceptionally comfortable furniture. She had a table with book after book of patters and fabrics to choose from. She had portfolios of her work available as well.

I wasn't alone in the waiting room when I arrived. There was a girl, perhaps a woman, who was just shorter than myself and extremely thin. Her features were small, but not out of proportion on her exquisite face. Her black hair was cropped short and stuck out in every direction. Just looking at the complexion of her skin made me feel tan, and I couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious around her. She was perfect, there was absolutely no denying that fact.

After only a moment she looked up at me and I couldn't help but be taken back by her eyes, they were warm butterscotch. I wondered to myself if she wore contacts.

"You must be Bella!" Her voice was beautiful, musical. She walked to my side, her gait graceful and confident. I could only nod.

"I'm Alice Cullen, the wedding planner."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you!" My voice cracked slightly at the end and I flushed with embarrassment, she simply smiled. To my relief Debbie appeared just in the doorway.

"Bella! Alice! What a pleasure to see you ladies. Come on, come on." She waved us back and I followed Alice, amazed at how graceful she was. It was a good day when I didn't trip over my own feet.

The fitting itself went very well. My dress was royal blue and cut just above the knee, with a heart shaped sleeveless top. There were intricate details along the dress in silver, but it was kept to a minimum "for my sake", as Debbie put it. I quite liked the dress.

Once I was changed back into my clothes Debbie and Alice explained the final details of the wedding to me. While they were talking, I couldn't help but feel like Alice kept glancing at me, a curious light in her eyes. I shrugged off the feeling though, concerned that my sanity really was gone with the sun.

Once my part was done I left, quite pleased with the day. Tomorrow Charlie and Debbie would be married, off on their honey moon, and in one week I would be enjoying a flight to Italy. My life at the moment was seemingly perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter came to me much, much, much better! I'm quite pleased with it, unlike the last. Ha-ha. Most of you will probably have a question regarding part of this chapter, it will be answered at the end.

Listening to: Live Free or Die Hard in the background. And some of the Twilight Original Score. Oh, and the thunderstorm outside. You've got to love Florida, it's 10pm and thundering.

* * *

I was having a fantastic dream involving a certain russet skinned, dark haired Native American, that was until the alarm clock began it's annoying wake up call. I smacked the 'snooze' button quickly, groaning as I rolled onto my stomach, burying my face into the pillow. It was too early. Chancing a quick glance at the alarm clock I groaned again, it was only 5 in the morning.

Rather than allow the snooze time to run out I climbed out of bed, switching the alarm to 'off'. Today was Charlie and Debbie's wedding, which was the only reason I was up at this unheard of hour. 5 in the morning, _honestly… _"I swear, if I ever get married I'm not waking up until noon… the wedding can be an overnight affair…" I muttered to myself.

I had the house to myself last night since Charlie had crashed at Billy's, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Jacob would be stuck on the couch, that is if he could fit on the couch. He had grown a good half foot in the time I'd be here.

While the water in the shower was heating up I pulled my hair back into a bun, once the water was steaming I stepped in. The heat and pressure of the shower was quick to relax my muscles, and I mentally relaxed at the smell of my favorite body wash; honey and milk.

It wasn't until the water began to run cold that I finally shut off the water, quickly wrapping myself in a towel. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and finished drying off before dressing in a pair of blue jeans with a loose flannel shirt. Forks, even in the summer, was still an uncomfortable cold. Completely unnatural.

Debbie was waiting downstairs in the kitchen for me, looking wide awake and quite excited. I wasn't surprised at all to see her, I'd actually been amazed that she wasn't waking me up before my alarm clock went off. She watched me as I grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice before sitting down and drinking it.

"Not much of a morning person, are you?" She was fighting back a smile as she said this, I could hear it in her voice.

I shrugged, gulping down the last bit of juice before getting back up to wash the cup and dry it. "Never have been, not really. I had to wake up around 6 on school days, but I never really acted awake until my first period class. My mom and Phil knew that trying to make conversation was a wasted effort. But, since today _is _your day, I think I'll make an exception to my morning ritual."

When we finally left we headed to pick up the other bridesmaid as well as her Maid of Honor. Now it was 9 in the morning, and we were just arriving at the hair stylists.

Alice Cullen was waiting for us, looking as exquisite as the last time I had seen her, only this time her hair was smoothed down and pin-straight, rather than the disarrayed spikes. She was wearing a crimson camisole, with a well shaped black blazer and skirt that fit every curve perfectly. She was also wearing a pair of shiny, black stiletto heels. I felt like I should break an ankle just looking at them.

She greeted us all with a brilliant smile before introducing us to the stylists who would be doing our hair. My stylist was Allison, a cute little blonde who had been with this shop for just over a year. Her specialty was styling over the actual task of cutting, though she was efficient enough in the task… or so she said, at least.

As I sat down in the chair Allison pulled my hair out of the bun that I had placed it in this morning. She combed it out, piling it on top of my head, curling small sections and sticking them in place with bobby pins. She teased the front section of my hair and pulled it back, giving it extra volume at the front rather than laying flat - I think she called it 'poof'. She then twined a few silver accents into the hair along with bulbs of blue bayou freesia.

Debbie took the longest, her hair being manipulated into intricate braids and twists, with small gems and flowers being twined in as well. Once she was complete we were on our way again. Our makeup would be done at the venue by an artist highly recommended by Alice.

We were car pooling in Debbie's BMW again, following behind Alice's 911 turbo. The drive took well over half an hour; we passed the Calawah river, I watched in awe as the houses began to get larger and larger, looking like they could easily fit four to five families each. Once the houses were gone we drove through the forest until we came to an unmarked, unpaved road. The road itself was a path through the ferns and trees and every fifty feet or so there were white ribbons on the trees, marking the serpent like path. It was a few more miles before the path began to thin out and a house came into view.

It was a beautiful house, painted a soft faded white and seemingly several stories tall. There was a wooden porch that wrapped around the entire first story. The property was several acres with a perfectly manicured lawn, huge cedar trees provided full shade to the property. I could see large party tents set up in the distance.

I was staring wide eyed at the house when Debbie finally came to a halt. Her smile was huge.

"Like it? When I described the perfect location for my wedding Alice said she knew the perfect place; her family's home. I told her I couldn't impose, but she insisted it was perfectly fine, that her family wouldn't mind."

I nodded again, finally shutting my mouth. The inside of the house was just as beautiful. It was spacious, open and bright thanks to the wall that was completely windowed. The floors were wooden, the staircase curved and the ceiling was high-beamed. There were several small tables with royal blue and silver tablecloths, vases with a wide array of flowers, and platters that would certainly be filled with hors d'oeuvres for guests while they waited.

Alice lead us up the staircase to the second story bathroom. I was briefly reminded of a song that stated '_I want a bathroom I can play baseball in_'. I was fairly certain you could get a good game going in the room. There were several plus chairs set up and a counter full of facial products and make up.

Beside the counter was a woman so beautiful it should have been illegal. She was tall, perfectly shaped with golden blond hair that was pulled back from her face. Her skin was creamy and pale, much like Alice, and she had the same butterscotch eyes.

"This is my sister, Rosalie. If you want good makeup, no one can do a better job than she can." Alice was standing beside Rosalie as she said this, and it hurt just to look at them. How could two people produce daughters so beautiful, it just wasn't fair.

"Alright Rose, work your magic."

And work magic she did. I watched as she worked on the other girls, moving with such grace and confidence. Her hands delivered precision strokes with the brushes, and I was quite certain she would be able to paint a masterpiece that would rival Michelangelo's _Sistine Chapel. _

As she worked on me I couldn't help but focus on just how beautiful she was. Her skin was perfect, more perfect than the airbrushed models on a magazine cover. As close to her face as I was, I couldn't see a single pore or blemish. It didn't help that she smelt _so _good. I didn't know what perfume she had on, but it was so sweet I wanted to just inhale a deep breath of her. But, I wasn't a freak, and that just wouldn't be easily explained. _" Oh, sorry… you just smelt so good I thought I'd sit here and sniff you_". No, that wouldn't be good at all.

She was done quicker than I would have imagined, and looking in the mirror I was amazed at what I saw. My complexion was glowing, my cheeks looked a little dewy. She had my eyes framed with long lashes, and my lips were a very tasteful strawberry tint. Rosalie was beautiful _and _talented. More than just unfair, I wondered briefly if their parents were the Gods of Greek mythology.

Yes, I really was going crazy… _Congratulations Forks, you have done your job in less than a month._

Our hair was done, our makeup was done, we were in our dresses and could hear the sounds of the guests downstairs. Debbie was amazingly calm, she showed no signs of nerves at all. We stood in the hallway just out of view of the staircase, waiting for the lasts guest to be seated.

Because Billy would be unable to maneuver down the stairs in his wheelchair, the groomsmen would be waiting outside with Charlie rather than walking with us down the isle. The sound of the piano was our queue to begin. The first bridesmaid was down the stairs at Alice's mark, and soon it was my turn.

With a deep breath I smiled and held my bouquet in front of me as I made my way down the stairs. One foot in front of the other, that was my focus as I made it through the double doors in the back and out into the yard. Over a hundred white chairs were in place, split down the middle with an isle made of white and blue flowers. I glanced to the left where the piano was situated on a small wooden platform, my breath catching in my throat.

The pianist was the most beautiful male I had ever seen, and even from the distance I couldn't help but notice that he was even more beautiful than Rosalie and Alice, with his tousled bronze hair and pale skin. I was pretty certain his eyes would be warm butterscotch as well. I was also sure that he was looking at me as I walked, and I blushed at the thought. I was flattering myself by humoring the thought that _he _would be looking at _me_. Absurd!

During my musings I had reached the end of the isle, smiling quickly at Charlie, who was quite handsome in his tuxedo. Beside him Billy, Jacob and Harry Clearwater were looking quite dashing as well.

I took my spot, watching the Maid of Honor walk down the aisle, followed by Debbie. Everyone stood as she approached, and she made a beautiful bride. Charlie had done well.

The ceremony wasn't very long, Mr. Weber, the Minister, was efficient but he refrained from going overboard. I was quite focused on my father and Debbie, but I did have to resist the urge to look over my shoulder at the pianist. Charlie and Debbie were pronounced 'man and wife', and I nearly giggled as they kissed. It lasted a little too long, and it was only when guests did begin to laugh softly that they broke apart.

The piano began once more and one by one, starting with the newly married couple we were off down the isle. Jacob and I walked arm in arm down the isle, laughing the entire way. He had made a joke about me being a good head shorter, even in heels.

The bridal party and groomsmen took the customary photos, and afterwards we were ready for a party. The temperature outside was comfortable, and the tents were softly lit with candles and what seemed like hundreds of strands of twinkling lights. We ate good food, raised our glasses in what seemed like a hundred toasts, and ate a delicious cake.

Once everyone's food settled the dance floor came to life, music playing from every side by hidden speakers. Guests were kicking off their heels and partying, Debbie and Charlie in the heart of the crowd.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched again, turning my head slightly I saw Alice and the pianist standing off to the side, watching everyone. Well, Alice was watching everyone, he was watching me. I blushed again and looked away quickly. I bit my lower lip in debate before deciding to go congratulate Alice on a job well done, though it was only a small part of my reasoning.

Alice smiled at me when I finally reached them. "You did wonderfully today Bella, I hope you're enjoying everything."

I smiled back, nodding. "Alice, you are a master at this. Everything was perfect," I glanced quickly to her companion. "and you are absolutely fantastic at piano." I noticed something odd as I stood beside him, since the first moment I had laid eyes on the bronze haired god, he never seemed to breathe. And as I first assumed, his eyes were just as I had expected.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is my brother, Edward, the musician of the family."

Edward offered a crooked smile, and I had to remind myself to breathe. He was so handsome, I felt compelled to wrap my arms around him and kiss him senseless. Again, I mentally kicked myself for hosting such idiotic thoughts.

"I am glad you enjoyed the music, Bella. I would play again if only to bring a smile to your beautiful face."

His voice was dreamy, and his compliment did strange things to my heart. I blushed terribly, and again reminded myself to breathe. My giggle choked off half way. Unable to speak I simply smiled sheepishly and waved as I turned around, walking back to the party. I was as giddy as a school girl, even when Jacob whisked me away into a dance it was a golden-eyed God that I wanted to dance with.

* * *

Okay, so… many people are likely wondering why Billy would be in presence of the Cullen's residence. Easy, he and Charlie had already had one blowout concerning the family. Not wanting to offend Charlie, especially being his best man, Billy simply swallowed his prejudice's for a day.

Any other questions, ask. =)


End file.
